


The Adventures of Deaf Legolas Trying to Survive the Forest after Ignoring Every Lesson He Heard!

by Wolf21Friend



Series: Collabs [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint is hearing voices, F/M, Inner Logan, Inner Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf21Friend/pseuds/Wolf21Friend
Summary: Basically, Clint goes on a mission to an area near Yellowstone with some of the others on the team, and ends up lost in the wilderness where bears, wolves, and mountain lions live… without his hearing aids because they broke and he lost them.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Collabs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124600
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of Deaf Legolas Trying to Survive the Forest after Ignoring Every Lesson He Heard!

**Author's Note:**

> So, my friend introduced me to the Avengers Assemble, as I've been somehow living under a rock and never heard of it. Let's just say I'm loving it ehehe 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Savannah belongs to Autobot Guardian (She posts on Fanfiction.net)
> 
> Lydia belongs to me

As the Avengers were spending a day watching some shows and playing games, Jarvis suddenly spoke up. “Pardon my interruption, but it seems that Shield is requesting assistance with locating a possible Hydra base near Yellowstone Park.”

Tony sighed. “Can they ever take a day off?”

“I keep asking that, and the answer is ‘apparently not’,” Savannah said, rolling her eyes.

“I guess I’ll take care of it,” Clint said, heaving himself up from his spot on the floor. 

“I’ll go with you,” Steve said, walking in with his suit and shield already with him. “Thor, Natasha, you come too. You too, Sam.”

Thor glanced down to Lydia and back up at Steve with a look that said ‘Really?’, while Natasha shrugged and went to get ready. Sam just put down his game controller and hopped over the back of the couch while calling his redwing to him.

“Yes, Thor, really. Come on, let’s get going. The sooner we get this done with, the sooner you can come back and snuggle with your wife.”

With a resigned sigh, Thor gets up from his spot, calling Mjölnir to him. “What did Shield need help with exactly? They’ve dealt with Hydra before, have they not?”

“Mr. Odinson, Director Fury has requested Avenger assistance because their scout teams have gone missing in that area, and their scans can’t find the source,” Jarvis told him.

“And you say _I_ get lost easily,” Lydia said, looking at Steve. 

“In addition, no scans of the area by Shield have found any trace of the trackers they normally place on their agents,” Jarvis elaborated.

“That’s... strange actually. Steve, are you sure you don’t want a full team on this?” Tony asked.

“We need to leave part of the team here in case something happens here, and in case we need backup,” Steve told him. “Besides, I don’t think it would be a good idea to bring the entire team just to be decimated if they have some sort of secret weapon.”

“Fair enough. We’ll be on comms.”

The five Avengers took one of the smaller rebuilt Quinjets.

oOoOoOoOo

When they reached their destination, the five of them landed a little distance away, activating the cloaking and locking mechanisms of the Quinjet before they started off. So far… everything seemed quiet.

Steve’s eyes narrowed as they kept going. It was _too_ quiet.

“So, what’s the play, Cap?” Clint asked, looking around the forest.

“Shh… do you hear that?” Steve asked quietly.

“Hear what?” Sam asked. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly. We’re in the wilderness, so we _should_ be hearing animals around us,” Steve said, his voice low. “But it’s quiet… _too quiet_.”

“Which means there’s probably something more than ‘just a base’ out here..” Natasha added. 

“Oh great. Just what we needed,” Clint protested. 

“Keep a lookout,” Steve said, “We’re pretty much going in blind here.”

Clint just gave him a thumbs-up as they continued to look. But then, he caught something out of the corner of his eye, and didn’t think twice as he thought the others saw it too. It seemed obvious enough so he went to investigate, not realizing that the others were _not_ following him. 

And then he ended up with a log slamming into him and throwing him a good distance away. He didn’t notice at first, but the hearing aid in his right ear was thrown loose and broke near where he was last standing, and he ended up flying down a hill and going rolling quite a ways before he ended up somehow tumbling down into a cave, knocking him out on impact as his left hearing aid fell from his ear and was broken under his weight.

Back with the group, Nat looked around, realizing something. “Clint’s gone.”

Steve’s and Sam’s eyes widened as they noticed this too. “How many times do I need to tell him to stay with the group?!” Steve grumbled under his breath, though he was worried.

“Steve. I can _hear_ your brain. Lecture later. Find him first.”

“We might need a tracker…” Steve sighed. Getting on his commlink, he said, “Tony, can you- Tony? _Tony?_ ” Sighing in aggravation, he said, “Nothing but static. Sam, you and Thor go back to the Quinjet and see if the interference is less there.”

Thor nodded before grabbing Sam and taking off towards the Quinjet. 

_‘Please don’t get yourself killed, Clint…’_ Steve mentally said, still worried.

oOoOoOoOo

Half an Hour Later…

When Clint started waking up, he was in a dark and rather cold place, and there was a sharp and throbbing pain in his head and in the ribs of his right side.

“Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a log. Oh wait..” Clint said. Then he realized - he can’t hear himself speak. Frantically, he looked around for his hearing aids… but only found one in the damp cave soil under him that was broken and unusable. The right hearing aid was nowhere to be found.

 _‘Oh crap, not good. Not good at all!’_ he thought as he wondered just what the hell he was going to do. He wouldn’t be able to hear the others call out for him. He won’t even be able to hear if any enemies are closing in on him. 

Not to mention the fact that he was now stranded in the wilderness in a place where various large and possibly hungry animals roamed free. If any of them found him and decided he would be tasty, he wouldn’t be able to hear them coming. 

_Shit._

What was Steve saying in all of those lectures he gave the team on wilderness survival? Why didn’t he listen closer and actually pay attention all those times?! _‘Oh yeah, because I thought I wouldn’t fucking **NEED IT** since we have Stark and all his fun toys!’_

Clint sighed heavily, forcing himself to stand despite his ribs protesting every movement. _‘I know Steve said something about fire, at least...’_ he thought. He’s going to need firewood. It would be a risk going outside when he can’t hear all but the loudest sounds… but he had to do something before he died of hypothermia. _‘Curse my sleeveless uniform…’_

As he was looking, he noticed that it was getting colder as the sun started setting, and the sky was getting very cloudy and ominous, though there was no thunder or lightning. _‘Great. Don’t rain, please. It’s the LAST thing I need..’_

He didn’t know exactly how much branches and twigs he would need, so he decided to just grab as much as he would carry. Then, as he had a small armful of thin branches, he felt something bump into the back of his legs. Something warm. And furry. And alive. 

_‘Don’t be a predator about to eat me. Don’t be a predator about to eat me,’_ he silently pleaded as he turned around and looked down to see what bumped into him. Surprisingly, it was a somewhat small furry black puppy, looking up at him with pale green eyes and holding a branch in its teeth as she looked up at him with its tail wagging.

There were no dogs out here.

This was a wolf.

It was a baby wolf.

If it was a baby…

**WHERE WAS THE MOTHER?!**

Panicked, Clint looked around for any signs of an adult wolf around, wishing he could hear again. However, after a few minutes of not being attacked by a bunch of adult wolves, he looked back at the pup, who was still standing there with the branch. It was still looking up at him, and after a second, he noticed that the pup’s right hind paw wasn’t resting at the right angle, but was rotated so that even though the paw pad was flat on the ground, the paw itself was rotated to point away from her body.

With a sigh, Clint smiled at the pup. “Well, I guess it’s just you and me then, huh?” he said, though he couldn’t hear himself. The pup then stood on her hind legs and pawed at his leg, her tail wagging as she lifted her head up as if offering the branch she was holding. He took the stick from the pup with a small ‘thanks’ as he added the stick to the armful of sticks he had gathered previously. 

_‘This should be enough for a campfire for the night..’_ he thought, as he started to make his way back to the cave he woke up in. Then, he stopped when he felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see that the pup was tugging him in a different direction. He blinked, unsure if he should actually let the pup tug at his clothes or continue on his path. _‘What would Steve do in a situation like this? I don’t think he even lectured about a wolf pup becoming friends with a human, did he?’_

 _‘Animal’s instincts are often better than our own,’_ he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Steve’s in his head. _‘They know better than we do how to survive in the wild, and they know when bad things will happen. If an animal seems to be trying to tell you something, **LISTEN TO THEM**. Just like you should trust your gut instinct, you should trust the instinct of an animal who’s telling you something.’_

Not taking a chance on ignoring Steve again, inner voice or not, Clint decided to follow the pup. “Alright, where are you taking me?”

The pup let go and started trotting up the side of another hill, following a path that, now that Clint was looking for it, was worn into the hillside. It was a very thin path, but he could see that it was probably either one of those deer trails Steve mentioned sometimes or some other animal made it. 

Clint followed the pup up the path, being careful not to fall, or drop any of the branches he collected. Then, he saw the pup stop in front of a small opening in the side of the hill that was just large enough that he could crouch down to go inside. The little wolf pup looked up at him with a happy smile, her tail wagging. 

“Nice going, little pup! … We’re going to have to find a name for you. It’s going to be weird for me calling you little pup. One of my friend’s nicknames is Little Pup so that’s a no-go. How about Twist?”

The pup wagged her tail even faster, jumping up and licking his face when he sat down in the cave. He laughed. “Twist it is, then. Alright alright, calm down, Twist, I need to get a fire going to stay warm.” Twist got down at this, but curled up on his lap, keeping his legs warm. 

“Twist. Seriously, I know you wanna help, but I need to move..” She reluctantly got off, going outside and dragging in branches covered in pine needles. While she was doing that, Clint was piling the branches he had collected earlier into a small campfire set up. He took out one of his normal arrows and grabbed a random rock from nearby to create a spark, but the rock wasn’t the right kind of rock needed. He could remember Steve mentioning the kind of rock before… but he couldn’t remember…

 _‘Flint, Clint! You’re supposed to use FLINT,’_ Inner-Steve told him, right when Twist came up with a shiny rock in her mouth.

“Heh, thanks!” Clint grabbed the rock from Twist and used that, finally able to start the fire. He also noticed that Twist had wandered off again… and then saw her come back with a dead rabbit in her jaws.

“Thanks..” Clint said, as he stared at the rabbit that Twist was holding in her mouth. Twist was looking at him expectantly.

Then, he heard an annoyed inner voice that sounded strangely like Logan. _‘Alright, bub, listen up, I’m only gonna say this once!’_ As the voice kept talking, Clint realized that the Inner Logan was almost a memory of when the guy had given the team a lecture on how to skin small animals when roughing it outside.

Thankful that he had yet to return the knife he ‘borrowed’ from Loki a few months back, he took the rabbit from Twist as he brought out the knife with his free hand. After about ten or fifteen minutes of trying to follow the instructions his Inner Logan were giving him, he finally had the rabbit skinned, and he had even gutted it and was now trying to figure out how to cook it. But this part he could remember, surprisingly. Using some of his normal arrows, he set up a spit over the fire, using four arrows to hold up a fifth horizontal over the fire, and he’d tied a bent stick to the fletching end of the fifth arrow to turn it over the fire after impaling the rabbit meat on it.

Twist was happily eating the rabbit’s guts. Clint was even able to dry out the rabbit skin, so at least he had something relatively warm, although it was barely big enough to cover a large bundle of pine needles to make a pillow. Clint sighed as he made somewhat of a bed and laid his head down on the pillow, just wanting to sleep.

 _‘ **STAY AWAKE, CLINT!** ’_ Inner Steve shouted at him. Clint jerked, his eyes opening when he heard inner Steve yell at him. _‘If you have a head injury that was bad enough to knock you out, or any head injury at all, **DO NOT LET YOURSELF FALL ASLEEP**. If you do, you might **NEVER** wake up. You have to stay awake until you can get help.’_

oOoOoOoOo

With Thor and Sam...

Thor had a sudden throwing urge, and he grabbed whatever, or in this case, whoever, was closest to him. This means that it was Sam. “HEY, WHAT THE-”

“GET HELP!” Thor said loudly, throwing Sam.

Luckily, Sam was wearing his redwing unit, so he didn’t hit anything. When he came back, though, he looked annoyed as he landed. “What the fuck, Thor?! What was that all about? I was trying to call Tony!”

“Tried and succeeded, Sam,” came Tony’s voice on the other end of the comms. “What the hell happened?”

“Thor just randomly threw me… The two of us are back at the Quinjet waiting for Steve and Natasha.”

“The two of- Where’s Clint? I did not hear you mention- wait. Thor threw you? WHY?”

“THAT’S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!”

“I apologize, Sam. I got the sudden ‘Get Help’ urge.”

“... I don’t get what that is, but okay…” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, Tony, that’s what we’re calling about. We kinda… lost Clint.”

“You LOST Clint?! HOW? How did the ever so observant Captain America lose Clint?”

“... Clint is a cat.”

“....... Fair enough.”

“We need some backup to try and find him… It looks like it’s going to rain, and it’s going to get pretty cold tonight. We don’t even know if he’s injured or…” Sam trailed off when he saw Cap and Natasha entering the clearing, and the super-soldier was holding something in his hand. “Cap? What’s that?”

“One of Clint’s hearing aids,” Steve said, coming close enough for Tony to hear over the speaker. “And it’s broken. We all know that Clint wouldn’t just leave his hearing aids anywhere to be broken.”

“We’ll be there in an hour.” Was all they could hear Tony say before he hung up.

oOoOoOoOo

Back with Clint and Twist

Clint’s rabbit finally finished cooking, and he’d been kept awake by playing with the wolf pup. He took the rabbit off the fire, and cut off a portion to eat. When he got what he wanted, he tossed the rest to Twist. The little wolf pup was very appreciative. After they were done eating, Twist picked up the stick they’d been playing with and gently tapped Clint’s hand with it, her tail wagging as she went down in a play position.

Clint grabbed onto the stick to continue their tug-o-war game they were previously playing. Then, he realized he was thirsty. With a heavy sigh, he stood. “I need to get some water... before my Inner-Steve lectures me about drinking.”

_‘Don’t forget you need to stay warm. Hypothermia can kill.’_

He rolls his eyes, regretting it when his head throbs. “Then he lectures me about warmth.” He grabs the rabbit skin, since it was really warm. Twist seemed to understand that Clint needed water, so she trotted out ahead of him and led the way to a clear stream that was sourced from the snow on the mountains that were in Yellowstone a few miles away.

Clint followed the pup, until he finally saw the stream. He smiled in relief, finally able to get some water to deal with his dry throat. He knelt down beside the stream, using his hands to scoop up water into his mouth. Twist was drinking just slightly downstream from him, lapping up the water with her tongue.

Without him noticing, though, Twist lifted her head and turned around, her tail tucking when she saw the hulking figure of a grizzly bear behind them. Realizing that her new packmate couldn’t hear the bear, she ran over to him and checked him by bumping into him with her shoulder, whining and shaking as she pulled at his clothes with his teeth.

Clint turned at the tugging, his face paling when he saw the grizzly bear. However, he didn’t even have enough time to hear Inner Steve shouting at him when the big predator stood up on its hind legs and swung one paw at him, catching him in the side and knocking him over with deep claw marks gouged into his left side! He let out a stiff yell as he clutched his injured side with a hand. Realizing that his Inner-Steve was trying to tell him to make a lot of noise, he reached his free hand back for his arrows. However, before either he or the bear could do anything…

A very familiar star-spangled shield slammed into the bear’s head, knocking it backwards. Then, a second afterwards, a very familiar bulk of a wolf ramming into the grizzly bear. _‘Hallelujah! Never would I have ever thought seeing that shield would bring me immense joy.’_ he thought.

oOoOoOoOo

Earlier…

When Tony arrived with Savannah and Lydia, the two trackers had immediately made Steve and Natasha take them back to where they’d found the hearing aid. From there, Savannah could track through the air to the cave that Clint had landed in, and her eyes narrowed when she saw something dark smeared on a rock near a broken hearing aid. “He’s definitely hurt… that’s his blood.”

A low growl was her answer, as Lydia had turned into her wolf form, knowing it would be easier to track down Clint that way. She then set to look for any tracks that would lead her to Clint. Steve went with her, extremely concerned about their lost teammate. Lydia found the small cave where a fire was still smoldering in front of it… and then they heard the cry of pain.

A very Clint-like cry of pain.

Lydia took off after the cry, following the path that smelled very much like Clint, and also a bear. She didn’t even bother to wait for the others. Luckily, Steve had known that she would likely do this, and as she ran past him, he grabbed her tail and had to pull himself up to her back and then to her shoulders. When they saw the bear that was about to attack Clint and a little black wolf pup again, Steve took aim and threw the shield at the predator, knocking it away and then jumping off of Lydia right before she bowled into the animal.

Clint looked over when he saw very familiar boots enter his line of sight. “Am I glad to see you...” he said. Steve knelt down in front of him, and then, surprisingly… started using american sign language.

 _“How are you doing? Anything serious?”_ Steve asked through the signs.

“Injured, obviously. Bear got me pretty good, and I’m pretty sure I’ve got a concussion and broken ribs...” Steve nodded at this, reaching forward and pulling Clint to his feet as he stood up, then slung the smaller man’s arm over his shoulders.

As Lydia was fighting with the bear, she suddenly heard an excited childish voice in her head saying, _‘New Friend’s Pack came, and there’s a giant wolf like me!! THIS IS AWESOME!!’_

She blinked, casting a quick glance to the side, spotting Twist excitingly watching her fight off the bear. With her pause in attack, the bear took this chance to take off, knowing that he was no match for the giant wolf. Then, Lydia saw the little wolf pup following Steve and Clint, staying right next to the injured archer as she whined worriedly.

_‘Please be okay, New Friend… I love my New Friend, and New Friend needs me!’_

_‘He’ll be fine. We’re going to get him to the help he needs, little one,’_ Lydia reassured the pup. 

_‘You can understan me?!?!’_

_‘Yes, I can. It’s a little… quirk of mine.’_

_‘My pack left me behind… But New Friend is pack now!’_

_‘Friend of Clint is a friend of mine. You’re welcome to come with us, no matter what.’_

_‘Yay!! I have pack again!!’_ the little pup said, her tail wagging excitedly. Then, Lydia noticed that the pup’s right hind paw was permanently turned perpendicularly to her body.

_‘What happened to your paw, little one?’_

_‘I born like this!’_

Before Lydia could respond, she heard fast footsteps approaching them. She looked up, only to see Tony running up to them. Just a couple feet above him was his Iron Man suit. “You guys just randomly took off! And I- oh damn, Clint what the hell happened?!”

“He can’t hear you, Tony,” Steve said flatly, then told him what Clint had told him. “And we also apparently have a tag-along.”

Tony blinked at that, looking down to see Twist standing next to Clint. “Well then. We’ll have to get Clint back to the jet. We need to get him to the med bay stat. That side doesn’t look so good...”

“He also probably has a concussion,” Steve said, helping Clint to walk. He was extremely close to just picking up his wounded teammate to run with him. Finally annoyed with how slow they were with the rate at which Clint was bleeding, the super-soldier just picked up Clint and started to sprint.

And Twist was right beside him, not wanting to be left behind… again. Before she could run long enough, she felt herself being picked up by the giant wolf she was talking to moments earlier. Lydia didn’t want the pup to be left behind, so she picked her up to keep up with Steve. This time, Tony grabbed onto Lydia so he didn’t have to worry about keeping up the mad sprint that Steve set.

 _‘Thanks!’_ Twist said happily to Lydia, curling her body up like any pup lifted by an older wolf would.

_‘Anytime.’_

Clint blinked, turning his head, opening his mouth to say that they couldn’t leave behind his new wolf friend, then saw that Lydia had it under control, seeing Twist being carried by the much larger wolf.

When they got to the Quinjet, Steve brought Clint to the little med room in the back and put him down on the bed there, signing for him to stay awake as long as he could. Lydia set down Twist, and glared back to Tony who was sitting on her back. Tony, getting the hint, got off seconds before Lydia turned back into her human form. The two get onto the jet, where they see Sam and Nat on the jet. 

“Where’s Thor and Savvy?” Lydia asked. She couldn’t help but also notice that Twist was bouncing around commenting about how cool it was that the giant wolf was also like her New Friend, before the little black puppy ran to stay with Clint.

“They went off to destroy the Hydra Base,” Sam said, shrugging.

“Why am I not surprised?” Tony asked, shaking his head. 

“You do realize that we do have a new friend that’s going to be staying now, right, Tony?” Lydia asked.

“We have enough furry friends at home!” Tony protested.

“If you really think we’re going to abandon the pup, then you’re wrong. She doesn’t have a pack out there.”

“Tony, let Twist stay,” Steve chuckled, poking his head in. “She pretty much saved Clint’s life… and you gotta come see this.”

Tony sighed as he walked over to see what Steve was wanting him to see, Lydia following behind him. The little wolf pup was snuggled up against Clint’s side, nudging him whenever it seemed like he was falling asleep, and if that didn’t work, giving his hand an insistent little nip. 

“Alright fine, she can stay,” Tony said, resigning himself to the fate of yet another furry friend being in the Tower. To his surprise, the pup left Clint’s side long enough to jump up against Tony’s leg and lick his hand before running awkwardly back to her New Friend. It was then that the rest of them noticed her deformed leg.

Tony sighed, feeling guilty for initially saying no, knowing from the documentaries that Lydia made him watch that her wolf pack had abandoned her. Then he caught a smirking Lydia from the corner of his eye. “What?”

“She said ‘Thank you’ like a dozen times,” Lydia told him. 

“I- You- YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ANIMALS?!”

oOoOoOoOo

When Savannah and Thor came back from Demolition Central, the team headed back to Avengers Tower to get Clint back to the med lab. Once they were there, Grace rushed Clint to treatment, and a very sad wolf pup had to wait outside the doors.

Then, a Shiba Inu with one metal leg came trotting up with a German Shepherd mix next to him, both of them followed by a group of cats. Damien saw the new pup and excitedly came over to her, sniffing at Twist. He bent down into a playful position. _‘New friend!’_

 _‘More friends!! Yay!!’_ Twist said, perking up and bouncing around. Jack wagged his tail, holding his head up.

 _‘We are mixed pack. Our people are all Alphas, but among us, Cleopatra and I are Alphas. We help our people, but we must also listen to our people and respect their Pack Rules,’_ the Shiba Inu said, and Twist went down into a submissive posture.

Then, the oldest of the cats came up, her tail swishing as she inspected the pup. She’d been with the Avengers the longest, and even Jack respected her as a higher rank. _‘As long as you listen well, Young One, you will be a good pack member.’_

Domino, the fluffy tuxedo cat, came up to Twist, smelling two very familiar scents on the pup. _‘I smell mama and her archer friend on you!’_

 _‘New Friend was lost, and I helped him!’_ Twist told her, giving a wolf smile. However, she stayed submissive, since she was technically the lowest rank at the moment.

 _‘No need to be so formal, Young One,’_ Jack told her. _'Get up already.’_ Twist got up at this, standing just below the Shiba’s shoulders. 

Then, they could hear the elevator doors open. Bucky stepped out, and spotted Jack. “There you are, bud! I was wondering where you took off to.” Jack yipped, his tail wagging as he trotted over to his human.

Bucky knelt down to pet Jack, looking up when he saw the group of animals. “You guys having some kind of animal meeting or something?” Then, he spotted the new animal. “Oh, holy, there’s a wolf in the Tower!”

Twist gave a little howl, trotting over and lowering herself to the ground to show that she acknowledged Bucky as a higher rank before jumping up and nudging his hand. Bucky chuckled as he pet Twist as well. “Seems like we have a new friend. Wonder how long it took to convince Tony.”

After another hour, in the med lab, Grace smiled and said, “Alright, Clint, you can sleep now… would you like me to let your fluffy friend in?” He could hear her now, just because she’d located one of his old hearing aids and had him put it on.

“Yay, sleep! And yeah, let Twist in..” Clint said, before hiding a yawn behind his hand. Grace smiled, going to open the door.

“Twist, my patient would like to see you,” she said playfully, and the little wolf pup gave a cute little whine before running inside. Grace was amused to see that the animals seemed to have had a little meeting, and she remembered the cats doing this when Bucky and Lydia had first brought the two dogs to the Tower.

Twist whined as she climbed up on top of the bed and snuggled in next to Clint, nuzzling closer and resting her head on his shoulder. Clint smiled at Twist as he slowly but surely fell asleep after a long night.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony walked into the living room, carrying a tray of snacks. “So. Lydia. When were you ever going to tell us that you can actually understand canines,” he asked, sitting down on his recliner.

“I honestly thought you guys knew already..” Lydia responded with a shrug.

Jack yipped as he and Bucky walked in, followed by Damien and the cats. Domino immediately jumped up into the nest to curl up beside Thor and Lydia. 

“Wait,” Bucky said, having heard the end of Tony’s sentence and it having dawned on him what he was talking about. “What.”

Lydia shrugged. “I can understand canines. And have full conversations with them. I thought you knew, especially since you all see me having conversations with Jack and Damien. I’m surprised not even Steve knew.”

“Well, we didn’t. Besides, everyone who owns a dog talks to them, so I didn’t think much of it!” Tony protested.

“I actually did know,” Steve shrugged. “I just didn’t say anything. Lydia is a Lyr, after all. It makes sense that she’d understand other canines.”

Loki blinked. “So those times I turned into a dog to hide from my brother and whoever else. You knew that was me the entire time!?!”

Lydia could hear Jack grumbling about _‘stupid trickster turning into Fake Jack to try and get away from the other Alpha Humans.’_

She had to bite her tongue to not burst into laughter at that. _‘It was hilarious though, believe it or not. He didn’t get away with it in the end.’_

_‘He still should not have used my body to do so!’_

_‘Oh, I know. I was talking about when you nearly bit his butt for pulling that trick.’_

Steve chuckled. “I take it Jack had something to say about that?”

Lydia blinked, looking up at Steve. “Yep. He’s still not amused by Loki turning into him. I think he’s still wanting to bite his rear.”

“Oh gee, thanks,” Loki grumbled.


End file.
